How I became Emperor
by Chritoad
Summary: This is a Fanmade story of mine that I got an idea for. I feel great about it. Code Geass, Brave Frontier, Mario fandoms, with my OCs (Nuba, Lilith and such, anyone who isn't a canon char) (This is sorta like an AU with my favorite chars, and the Dominica idea is totally my own. Enjoy and feel free to leave me ideas!) The cover itself is important for later chapters.
1. Prologue: Before Emperor

WARNING: THIS STORY IS BEFORE THE MAIN CHARACTER BECOMES EMPEROR.

Character Ages:

Chris: 18

Gracie: 25

Night: 27

Smoke: 22

Operative: 21

Chapter 1: That fated day...

Chris was relaxing on his bed. Beta...he was nowhere to be seen. At all actually.

He wondered where his friend, his companion was. He had his Divine Slayer weapons,

and his computer. His alterego Chrom, who was actually nicer, was drawing lewds

of Gracie, Night and I think Lunar. Chris looked at himself. June 18th. 5 AM.

''Gee, it sure is late around here.'' He awakes to the morning, no Nuba or Lilith,

no Godslayers, no chaos. Just a peaceful morning, him and his coffee.

He got up and drank his coffee, a small ''Sip'' sound coming out of his mouth. He sipped

it again before setting it down. Today would be special, as he would be meeting a lot of

people. It has been a bit since he left the First World. He received a call from Lilith.

''I think its...yep. Its Lilith.''

''Hello, welcome to Pizza Hut. May I help you?'' He smirked.

''We are going to be captured...by..Bravo Six.''

''I thought they were long dead...''

''Nope.''

''Welp. I guess the girls are after me.''

''Indeed.''

''Yay.'' He hung up the phone and wrote in his notebook, possibly raunchy ways to seduce

the female members of Bravo Six.

''Ehh...tentacles? Nah. Bimbofication? Hmmm...I'll get my scientists on that.''

There was knocking at the door.

Knock. Knock.

''Whos there?'' Chris says, like an idiot.

A woman with blue hair speaks. ''Night and Gracie of Bravo Six, working for Emperor Omega. Now open up.''

''No.'' Chris answers, grabbing his crotch. He had dirty and lewd thoughts.

''Now.'' Gracie speaks, her being louder.

Chris opened the door anyway, Night smirking.

''So this is the prince Chris? Seems like a joke.'' Night says.

Gracie stays quiet, her blushing a little.

/ Authors Note: Should I skip to the sex?

/ Ill come back to this when I have inspiration.

''Hey, it seems like you need to suck me off.'' Another voice echoed.

''What was that, Smoke?'' Night says, Smoke appearing.

Smoke was the only guy in that abomination of an organization.

''I mean...yeah. Maybe.'' Night replies.

Chris looks at the others. ''First the BS with that fanfiction writer, now this.'' He thinks.

Gracie goes up to Chris and holds his hand.

''I want you...to...kiss me.'' Gracie thinks as she begins to get closer to him. ''Oh my...'' Chris said, albeit he never saw Gracie's long black hair and

her glasses.

''Already?'' Chris says, leaning in for a kiss.

/What the fuck am I writing?

They both make out before Night says ''Get a room you two.'' She was already pissed off with not getting cock from her girlfriend, Nuba.

Chris and Gracie then began to strip eachother down.

The scene was alarming, and Rai comes in.

''What the fuck.'' Rai says, turning over to Night. ''Im not the cause of this.'' Night says to Rai.

''Arent you that lesbian girlfriend who works under Miss Ruth and Miss Cherry?'' Rai asks her.

Night nods.

''Ruth is hot as fuck, I could grab her-'' Rai is shut up by Smoke nearby.

''You WILL NOT FUCK MY SISTER.'' Smoke screams, before Rai is pushed to the floor with a little thump sound.

''Ouch.''

''Oh im sorry, is the little prince angry?'' Smoke teased, not knowing what he has just done.

''You did more than make me angry!'' Rai got even more angry, now trying to punch Smoke. Operative just sighs.

Operative turns to Ruth. ''Remember that lesbian porno we did?'' Ruth says, trying to remind Operative of that fateful night they left B6.

''It was...amazing, to say.'' Operative says, patting her sister's back.

''Wait. YOU BOTH DID A LESBIAN PORNO?'' Smoke says, now getting excited.

''Yes, but your not invited to watch the next one.'' Operative shuts him down.

''AWW COME ON.'' Smoke says, with Rai just laughing at him.

Night had a certain crush on Chris too, but a minor one. She would already be with Nuba, but Cherry would probably steal Chris away from Gracie.

Rai turns to Operative. ''Nya...'' Operative gives him a minor pat on the head. Rai, Nuba and Chris were nekos.

Gracie comes back with an offer. ''I want to go get sexy lingerie with the girls~!'' She grabs all the girls and leaves.

So its just Smoke, Rai and Chris now.

Chris turns to the two guys. ''Well?''

''I say we go spy on them, maybe get a few pictures.'' Rai says, Smoke smiling.

''That is a plan I like.'' Smoke agrees, now smiling to himself.

''Well?'' Chris says, pointing to the direction of their departure.

The three guys go to the main room, where they begin to plan.

Rai says ''Should we contact the local milfs in our area?''

''No.'' A voice says, eyeing them all. ''We should not, we have things to do.''


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-May 20th-  
It was a brisk morning. The future crown prince of Dominica, the head country of the entire world. Although he did not really know this. He was indeed the crown prince, however he would have to get laid first. He looked at his short black hair and his groggy clothes. It was almost the end until June, his royalty was confirmed and now he would have to be ready to ascend. He had no magic, he had no weapons. All he has was his PSI.

Well, that was going to change. Now that he was ready to obtain the Emperors things, it would seem that he would be a great legend, however he could not believe it. The Royal Family of Dominica would be picking him up in June.

His friend Zero came in.  
''Zero?'' He says.  
''You are Christopher vi Dominica, yes?'' Zero replies.  
''Well Im Chris Gnarley, but thats my royal name yes.'' He smiles and replies back. He laughs.  
''So you are the supposed crown prince of Dominica? And you hide from your family.''  
''Ok hold the fuck up. I have some questions. First, how did you get in?''  
Zeros cape was flowing with the wind. He grabs Chris.  
''That doesnt matter. Nunnally sent me.''  
''When am I actually going to meet her?'' He says before letting himself go.  
''Soon.'' He replied.

''Then tell me something, Zero.'' Chris says it quite confidently.  
''Yes?'' ''Why was I chosen?''  
He sighs. ''You are the only one and you are the heir after Lelouch died.''  
''Well shit your right.''  
Zero hands him a broadsword.  
''How did you get that?''  
He shakes his head.  
''Doesnt matter.'' ''It does matter, because I'm going to kick your ass if you don't tell me.''  
Zero just smiles.  
''You would really try to kick my ass, the Legendary Zero?''  
Chris tries attacking, and he is knocked back.  
''WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!'' Chris screams, making the nearby birds fly away.  
''Do not make me use force, Christopher.'' Another voice said.  
It was Vargas, that fire guy from Brave Frontier.  
''VARGAS?!'' Chris screams.  
He nods, and raises his flaming sword at him. ''You should come with us if you want to live.''  
Chris nods.  
''But what about my friends?''  
Vargas replies with a look that says that you might never see them again.  
''Vargas...Zero...'' He says.

''Before we go, get your belongings. You will see Mother once again.'' Vargas says and smiles.  
Chris fell asleep.  
-May 20th, The Night-

''Well alright, did you get a nice rest?'' Zero says, smiling under his mask.  
''I did.''  
''All your belongings are in the ship waiting.'' Vargas says.  
''Wake up samurai. You got a throne to inherit.'' Zero continues.

Chris wakes up, puts on his best clothes, and goes with them.

''C.C and the others are going to be so excited to see you.'' Vargas says to him, patting Chris on the back.  
''I am pretty sure they aren't, after I did do a panty raid on them a month ago.'' Chris chuckles.  
Toadette enters the room.  
''Well my liege, I think Nunnally won't be very happy with you. Do you still have them?'' Toadette asks.  
''Yea. I probably gave them to my pervy friend Crimson.''  
''Ah shit.''  
''It won't be that bad.''  
''The girls all hate me.'' Chris shrugs.  
''No they don't, do not say that.'' Toadette nudges him.  
''Chris...we are almost there.'' Zero says.  
''Well...let us hope I do not get destroyed by them.'' Chris is dropped on the platform of the castle, next to everyone else on the ship.  
''We are the Dominican Envoys! Let us in!'' Vargas says, and the guardsmen let them in.

''Well...enjoy yourself.'' The others leave, leaving Chris alone in the middle of the castle. Theres a throne for him once he ascends Emperor.  
His Geass activated. It was the same as Lelouch's, only that he can manipulate objects at times.

''CHRIS!'' C.C screams and tackle hugs him.  
''CHRISSY!'' Euphemia comes out, trying to get C.C off of him so she can hug him.  
Euphemia hugs him, putting his head onto her chest.  
''Hi girls...wheres Nunnally?'' Chris asks with a concerned tone.  
''Shes asleep. Cornelia has got her, don't worry.'' C.C replies.

''And Selena? Nuba? Lilith? Atem? Ruth?'' Chris asks with excitement.  
''They are asleep, although we stayed up all night waiting for you.'' Euphemia says.  
''Who sent you here?'' C.C asks.  
''Vargas, Zero and Toadette.'' Chris replies before looking at the night sky.  
''I'm just glad I'm home.'' Chris says, before a Dominican Guard comes in.  
''Crown Princess Euphemia! Miss C.C! Chris! Theres a prankster within the palace!''  
C.C sighs. ''Send the Valkyrie Sisters.''  
C.C looks so done, although she is happy to see Chris.  
Chris goes to his room and falls asleep.

-May 21st-

He was awoken by a girl next to him.  
''NUN-NNALLY?!'' Chris screamed. It was 9 in the morning, and she decided to sleep with him.  
''Yes onee-chan?'' She hugs him. ''C-Chris...is that you?''  
He nods.  
''Yay! I am so glad your back! You scared me and Euphemia when you left!''  
She jumps up and down, her titties bouncing a bit.  
''Thanks Nunnally.'' Chris smiles.  
''Well...I want to show you around!'' She excitedly says before waking Nuba.  
''Hey buddy~!'' Nuba hugs him ''Hey Nuba...wheres Atem?''  
C.C comes in, grumpy.  
''Keep it down girls. I was trying to sleep.'' C.C says groggily, but goes to give Chris a passive hug.  
Chris smiles and hugs her back.  
''Well...I once toured this place under the alias of Prankster.''  
''THAT WAS YOU?!'' C.C yells.  
''Yea.'' Chris smiles.  
She sighs. ''Please do not let Crimson come- Oh! There he is~ The little kitty got caught by the big kitties~'' C.C smiles.  
Nuba exits, and motions the others to exit as it is only Nunnally and Chris now.  
''Well...onee-chan...'' She gets on top of him.  
''NUNNALLY! GET OFF OF ME PLEASE!'' Chris pleads, but is kissed right on the lips by Nunnally.  
''W-whoa...'' Chris says, barely gasping for air before being kissed again, this time she locks her tongue and explores his mouth.  
She then lets go.  
''Euphemia taught me how to do that.'' She said, patting his head.  
''She sure did a good job.'' Chris smiles and chuckles.  
''It's okay. I will show you someday.'' She smiles.

(Thats where Chapter 1 has to end! If you guys want more tell me and peace out!) 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Centennials. This is for you buddy.

One mountainous day, Emperor Chris and C.C were hanging out, they had recently met this ''Tristen'' person on the Imperial Discord server.  
''My emperor.'' C.C said to Chris.  
''Yea?''  
''Is it true a new fanfiction is coming?'' C.C says to Chris.  
''Yep. Its gonna be twice as long as the Pokimane one and its gonna have other Youtubers.'' Chris says evilly.  
''Well, whatever you say my lord. Get to it Chritoad.''

''Fine.'' Chritoad says, obviously not going to repeat the consequences of the Pokimane Fanfic. Or at least we hope.  
''Well, lets not repeat last year.'' A mysterious figure appears and gropes Chritoad.

''Fine fine, what do you all want?'' The goddess Chritoad looked at them, she was a hermaphodrite.  
''We want the Centennials!'' C.C chuckled before the figure told her to stop.

''Didn't he freak out?'' The figure says.

''Yes, but it was a good laugh.'' Chritoad says while she is writing her little erotica in her notebook.  
''A good laugh...but a regrettable one. Let's not repeat the mistakes, little goddess.'' The figure patted the neko goddess.

''Although...I think Poki should still repent for her sins.'' C.C adds.

''He did say...wheres the swords?'' Chritoad says, chuckling.  
''I should have added a swordfight.'' She continues.

However the emperor would have none of it.  
He begins to go closer to Chritoad.

''Oh~ Approaching me are you?'' Chritoad says seductively and licks her lips.  
''Yes indeed.'' Chris says before Chritoad wraps her wings around him, simply hugging him.

''What happened to Male Chritoad?'' Chris asks before she wraps him further.  
''Hes the Seraphim...Archangel Poki ain't got shit on me.'' Chritoad says, nuzzling him.

''Well...if you say so.'' He smiles.  
''I think we have a new youtuber to write about...'' He smiles evilly.

''Oh?'' A woman with blue and pink hair comes in.  
''Hey Jessica.'' ''Hello my lord~'' She says before kissing Chris.

''Can you all BACK OFF?! Chris is my bitch!'' C.C says in jealousy.  
''Fine then.'' They all back off, still keeping a lust for him.

''Im the goddess! An emperor of great power should marry ME!'' Chritoad says angrily.

Chris covers his face with a pillow and goes to a guest bedroom to relax.  
''MMMMMMMMMMMPH!'' He screams out of anger.  
''You all made him angry!'' Chritoad screams. Jessica goes to aid him. ''As Head Moderator and Guardian of Chris, I will comfort him!'' She says before going to him.

''What's wrong sweetie?'' She says, rubbing his back.

''I'm just tired of being some darn person yo.'' Chris says who is hugged by Jessica.

''Your the emperor of a universal superpower. Even Hell trembles before you.'' She pats him and says.  
''Your right. I'm the Emperor.'' Chris says, smiling.

An angelic light appears before them.

''Hello my emperor..'' A angel milf that has long yellow hair and a quite nice appearance, her attractive bosom appearing as well.

''Hi...who are you?'' Chris says before he gets a sudden hug.  
''My name is Sarahkiel, Protector of Innocence and Children...I was sent here by the Archangels, especially Poki, to give you motherly love and guidance.'' She says softly.

''Well...if you say so.'' Jessica glares at her and says.  
''Your a succubi, young one.'' Sarahkiel pats Jessica.  
''I am, and I'm dominant!'' She says angrily.

Vargas and Zero, Chris' only saving grace from an inevitable harem, aren't there. They are probably out drinking or having fun as adults.  
''And?'' Chris says to both of them, them both showering him in love.

''I want to know...what inspired that Chritoad girl to write about one of the Archangels in such a lewd manner..'' Jessica says, being one of the first readers of Chritoad's hit book.

''Well...it seems our universe likes it. Didn't Pokimane have like 3 kids and stuff?'' Sarahkiel asks him.  
''Yea.'' Chris responds.  
''Man...she truly is one complicated woman.'' Chris says afterwards.

Apparently, Chris has memories of the past story, including multiple Animus sessions. He knew what to do.  
He would head to the site with his royal army.

''Wait...Sarah.'' Chris says.  
''Yes sweetie?'' ''You know about everything...the Alternate Universe...the Animus...everything?'' Chris asks her.

She nods.  
''I have been watching over you from the heavens.'' She replies with a sweet smile.  
''Oh...so you know about Chritoad's super erotica gangbang with the Centennials?'' Chris smiles evilly, getting an idea.

''Yep.'' Jessica adds.  
''So basically succubi milf and angel milf. Nice.'' He smiles, remembering all the fun times he had before Emperor.

''Is something wrong?'' Jessica asks.

''Nothing...just remembering the times...The good times of everything that happened before...and how life is a miracle.'' Chris smiles again.

''You don't smile this much honey.'' Sarah beams up, knowing that he's happy. So that makes her happy.

''Life is a highway...I'm gonna ride her all night long.'' Chris sings before shutting himself up.

''Well my lord, we are going to protect your palace always. Your palace is safe with us okay?'' They both beam up and say together.

''If you say so, ladies.'' Chris says, it being daylight.

''Well?''

''I just think we should have a harem!'' Jessica says.

''1 guy, and 7+ girls?!'' Chris says, shocked.

''Yep! It's gonna be an almost all lesbian harem lasting all night!'' Jessica continues.

''We are not having an all lesbian harem.'' She says angrily.

''Why not?'' Jessica says.

''Again with the bickering! I just want this bickering to STOP!'' At that second, seraph wings come out of Chris.  
''GRAAAAAAH!'' He was in a lot of pain, although being calmed by the two of them helped.

''Man...Your really the Sixth Seraph after all. I must take you to the Goddess.'' Sarah says before Chris turns back to normal.

''Didn't my past self in the last adventure have a super saiyan form? Like SS2?!'' He says.

''Same thing, only Seraph is WAY more powerful.'' She replies.

''Well alright, that helps explain things.'' Chris says before taking a note of that in a nearby piece of paper.

That piece of paper would be a important note from the message from the heavens to come.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

-May 21st-  
Chris gets up.  
''So...when is this emperor crowning ceremony happening?''  
Nunnally responds with ''It's happening June 20th.''  
''Oh yeah, like I was going to go out with the homies that day, and now I have to be at a fucking ceremony.'' Chris says, and he sighs too.  
Nunnally pats him.  
''It won't be that bad.'' She smiles, patting his head again.  
''Yea yea, royal ceremony.'' Chris says. ''Fucking great.''  
''Hey Chrissy~'' C.C came in a sexy lingerie.  
''Oh hi C.C'' He had a bit of a boner in his pants, it was a monster in his pants, thankfully it didn't show fully. At least not yet.  
''You ready for our special night?'' C.C licks his face, hugging him.

''H-Hey C.C, save that for tonight.'' Chris blushes.  
''Yea, get a room!'' Nunnally says, obviously jealous she isn't as beautiful as C.C.

''Fine, but I'm wearing this for the rest of today.'' She evilly smiled.  
Chris sighs.  
''Well...whats first emperor?'' Nunnally asks him.  
''Get a dang neko kid that has been ratcheting me.'' Chris crosses his arms.  
''Who is that?'' C.C asks.  
''Crimson Red.'' He says angrily.  
-A few hours pass, this is Crimson's POV.-

Crimson and the boys were near the castle, and they were all prepared.  
''Escape rope?'' Check. ''Bottle of Wine Thrower?'' Check. ''Badass quote?''  
Not check, but we didn't need it. We headed in at midnight: With our  
Suits and everything, we headed in the basement. Some nice gold, and  
A password to the princess' laptop. ''That's good stuff.'' I then started to  
Go in the castle, but I didn't know the harpy patrol was on watch neither  
The Night Guard. ''Well anyone here?'' Valdaris eyed me and went closer  
To me, aiming to interrogate me. ''WHOA DUDE!'' I jumped back, Holy  
Crud. This guy was aiming to bring me to the princess. ''Stand back! I  
Have everyones secret!'' I yell, and that attracts the Count and his  
Men. ''You think you can raid our sweet emperors castle?'' He then  
Started to summon his army. ''So you wanna fight eh?'' I then  
Proceed to take out the blade of legend in their lore. ''IT'S THE LEGENDARY  
CRIMSON! RETREAT!'' He then yelled, and the screaming attracted the  
Harpy Aegis Valdaris to put me in a room with basically my interrogations.  
''Fuck…I failed.'' I then started to be scared, but they actually had an intent  
Of hurting me, I was beaten and electrocuted until I talked. The princess  
Got pissed at me, but I escaped. I ran for the garden, I was safe with Night Red.  
As soon as I got there, she embraced me seeing my injuries. ''The emperors guard  
Got ya?'' She proceeded to defend me from them and now they left. It was me  
And her. ''What happened honey?'' The empress then CAUGHT ME, but she  
brung me and Night to her castle to sit down. ''Your parents are nobles, and  
You must be as well.'' She then started to caress my hair. ''The four guys..  
Everyone….there is another missing noble.'' I said before resting on her lap.  
''I know. Red. He left, and hes in a small village near us.'' The princess then sent  
Her guard after him, lets see how hes doing.

-Back to Chris' POV, at night-

''Is he caught?'' Chris says.  
''Mhm~'' C.C sees a Crimson on the ground, with Night Red and Melody.  
''Well well well, look who it is.'' Chris says while snickering.  
''Mmm...'' C.C licked her lips.

''The little kitty fell right onto our trap.'' Chris smiles evilly.  
Euphemia picks Crimson up and takes him to her room.  
''Such a cute kitty boy...'' She mutters.

''C.C...check another memory for me.'' Zero walks in and says.  
''Not yet, Zero. We caught this little kitty, who is the great prankster.'' Chris interrupts.

''Good kitty...'' Chris pats Crimson on the head.

''This kitty is a little pervert...so of course he will try to lift up our skirts~'' C.C says.

''This one, eh?'' Chris gets in a very dominant mood.

Crimson was in big trouble.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Message From the Heavens

Chris awoke. Not without anyone around, not even Nunnally. ''Wonder what happened to all of them.'' He says, a little happy that he doesn't have to deal with the

''EMPEROR-SENPAI!'' stuff for one day. At least one day he would finally be at peace. He smelled the fresh air and sighed a little. ''Another day of dealing

with my relatives...'' He saw the note from heaven. ''The fuck is this?''

He read it. ''Aww shit. Now these angels want to take me to the fucking Goddess and make me repent, repent for doing what? Not sucking them off?'' He yelled, not

alarming anyone in the process. He was even questioning why he had to deal with this. But then again, he WAS the emperor, or at least Emperor in training. ''At least

I don't have to deal with Nuba's situation on having to lead an entire army through a different world...''

Well, his peace would slowly end. As soon as the door opened, Chris sighed.

''Hi brother!'' Euphemia jumps onto him, forcing him right on her bosom.

''H-hi Euphy...'' He said happily.

Euphemia picks him up and brings him right to her room.

''Nice...room you got here.'' Chris yawns.

''Thanks! Been wondering if you wanted to perhaps do something...a little...naughty.'' She said, Chris instantly going into Jontron mode.

''NOPE NONONONONONONONONONO SO MUCH NOPE!'' He ran out of the room, right into one of the bathrooms.

Euphemia gave chase, her actually been faster since they had last spoke. Way faster, like the Gateman.

''FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!'' He bolted out into the bathrooms immediately. After all this angel crap, he wanted to rest, or at least he did,

until he felt something massaging his shoulders.

''Hello your majesty.'' C.C muttered, actually being pretty sensible. ''Running away from the incestous sister I see?''

''YEP.''

''Well...'' She said, taking out a small but spiky dildo. ''Want me to punish her with this?''

''Fuck yeah. Dildo penetration is always the best.''

''Especially for punishment, don't you think?'' Chris said, almost smiling at her now.

''Of course. Now, allow me to penetrate Euphy with this for a few hours, we are going to have a lot of fun.''

Jessica and the others were asleep, same with Nunnally. She would not tolerate her relative's bullshit if she was awake.

They were in their own dreams, it was kind of adorable, per say.

''Now, if you excuse me.'' C.C says, opening the door and grabbing Euphy as fast as she can. ''I have a little love making and punishment. Dominatrix C.C is in the house!'' C.C smiles, grabbing Euphy.

''Hehehehehehehheheeheheheheheheheheheheh.'' Chris says, knowing that lesbian sex turns him on a lot.

''Well, shall I go and see? I think a little sodomy won't hurt me.'' He exclaimed, a little turned on now.

Then again, it was close to September, and soon he would be crowned Emperor.

For that, he would be able to create another whole world of his own.

The Emperor was the most powerful man in the world right now, at least.

For now, he would be able to just be the crown prince of Dominica, the greatest and best nation of the world. Other times, he wondered if someone was watching him.

He continued to look at himself and wonder what great ruler he could be.

So he looked for a second, before looking at himself once again.

''I won't be like Father. I won't be like the tyrants. I will prosper this country into a new age.'' He promised, hopefully he would follow up on that promise.

He then looked at the others, in which he went to Euphy and C.C.

''Both of you done? I need to talk about this letter I got from one of the angels.'' Chris said, almost angry he didn't get to see.

Euphy was too much in ecstasy to speak while C.C smiles.

''Yes, the letter from the Protector Angel Mel. Let me tell you why she had sent this letter. She wants our help in sealing Lucifer, and your other half...the other Chris is waiting...let us see what happens then...''

She peers into the eyes of hers.

*POV of Other Chris*

In the war against the angels, Chris, king of the godslayers and Crown Prince of Dominica. Although he only knew that he was Chris, Slayer of Angels. He continued to thrash through the armies, until an angel with four wings, each of different colors stood in his way. It was a long pink haired woman with a massive bosom.

''You…the most unclean one…the one who has sided with Lucifer and Chaos, I give you one chance to come clean…be with me, Gabriel, Edea and Michael, and toss aside these demons…''

She says, smiling at him.

Chris raised his blade. ''No. You angels are the same, anger driven and mad. The demons showed me compassion and love…you angels ARE THE TRUE DEMONS. THEREFORE I SHALL-'' He was stopped by the size of her chest.

''Boys can't resist big breasts~!'' She says, silencing him immediately, caressing his head a little bit.

''I know you want big breasts, angelic ones~ Succubus breasts are small and perky, but angelic ones…they are massive….and beautiful!'' Melody says, still pressing him. The woman around her smile as they know that Chris actually is the son of Edea…

Melody continues to press him, knowing full well that he would fall asleep. Instead, he jumped himself back, angelic milk in his mouth. ''Awww, guess someone began to suckle and realized who they were sucking on~'' She cooed, smiling at him once again.

Lucifer in the meanwhile, was watching all of this. ''Pitiful angels…'' He went and turned to them, still jealous. In his pants was a giant thick meat rod that was quite hairy. Of course, he was a demon, his giant perky cock being any bigger than the cock that his other friends possessed, thus he called be called the ''Cock of Chaos''. Hey, that is easy on the tongue.

Chris mushed his face into her breasts before withdrawing to see Lucifer. ''Now you see that Lucifer boy? He needs to be fucked into submission!'' Melody says, patting him before sending him towards Lucifer.

Still going to him, Chris is flung towards him, smashing himself right against Lucifer. Lucifer picks him up, glaring at him. ''You will not be a slave to the angels…I won't let you.'' He says, then going to wrap his demonic wings along him. ''You should not be able to be an angel…you will be an overlord of demons…and you will help me.'' Lucifer pins Chris down, licking at him.

''You too?'' Chris said, while Lucifer was furiously staring at Chris' bubble butt. It was juicy and round, and it grew bigger day by day. Only a little bit. Only for a little bit each day. ''Mhm. Now let me smash.'' Lucifer said, Melody spitting on the ground from how unholy Lucifer was. ''I need to eliminate all the angelic sin from your body~'' He said, taking out his demon cock. But he was stopped, as Melody released two chains from his body and drew him to her.

''You should not be allowed to be free, Lucifer.'' She said, still going on him more. It seemed like a groping fest and a ''Your mine'' fest at this rate.

He still continued to be pinned down to Melody. ''Your so good at not hiding it. You're the Lord of the Abyss, and you can't release yourself from your angelic kin?'' Melody grins.

Lucifer glares, snarling. ''Do you REALLY want me to be your little boy, Melody?''

Melody nods. ''My big strong boy.''

Lucifer still gets mad, eyeing Melody.

''NO. WE HAVE TO GO AND GET HIM TO OUR SIDE, AND YOU WON'T STOP US!'' He says, Melody backing up to take out an angelic bow with a hamstring of holy arrows.

''Fine then, expect an angry valkyrie at your door.''

Melody leaves, flying away back to heaven.

The other Chris, or should we say, Omega, just laughs. ''Wow. What an asshole.''

Lucifer nods in agreement. ''That went really quickly.''

(END OF CHAPTER 4. It was kind of rushed, but shit in my life is going awol and I have to think of something good.)

Lucifer and Chris head back to home base, reporting on their failures to Derek.


End file.
